entre juegos y enredos nace el amor
by ale potter
Summary: Que pasaria cuando en una fiesta que organizan las chicas, los chicos las espian???? LeAn y dejen reviews plis!!!!
1. tramando algo

Al día siguiente, todas despertaron con un suspiro.  
  
Katie, Angelina y Alicia se apresuraron x q querían convencer a los profesores de no dejarles tarea antes de ir al gran comedor, lavander y parvati fueron a la biblioteca para buscar libros en donde se especificaran como hacer comida con magia. Todas se reunieron en la sala común para comentar sus logros. Solo faltaba que hermione y ginny hagan su parte, que era la mas... En el comedor:  
  
ron sabes si tenemos algún trabajo para gryffindor esta misma noche??? Pregunto hermione con voz coqueta. No, dumbledore no ha dicho nada. Ah! Ojalá no dejen tarea no ginny??? De nuevo hermione con voz picara. Claro hermione, x q esta noche vamos estar muuuuuuuuuy ocupadas. Si y que van hacer??? Dijeron en coro fred y george, dejando así sin respuesta a las dos chicas He mmm hummm he nosotras nos..... Tenemos que ir. Termino la frase hermione que iba a decir ginny. Vámonos ginny, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Terminado de decir esto, las chicas salieron apresuradas, se escondieron detrás de un muro, fijaron que no hubiera nadie y chocaron sus manos (ap: como diciendo dame 5 jhjh)  
  
Bien hecho. Gracias. Ginny respondió a hermione Tus hermanos creyeron que estábamos asustadas jajaj, que divertido, bueno eso fue la primera parte del plan, falta mas.... Si??? Que piensas hacer Ya veras,... mira esto es lo que vamos hacer kjbgkjgshgnkjngkngoinfkjfsnjnkjkbgrklngrlrnlnglkntsdgebebkenfdpvpif Ok., eres genial!!! Las dos rieron a carcajadas, cuando vieron acercarse (ap: no se ustedes, pero a mi no me cae esa &%$#/(%)="(/=)//&&%%$"$#"de cho-chang) a la estúpida de cho-chang.....  
hola chicas!!! D q se ríen? O, de nada, verdad ginny? O sí, de nada tan solo de algo bien chistoso.... Si??? De que????? Pues,.....hummm de.... de... De que nos acabamos de enterar d q a harry no le gustas y aparte escuchamos rumores de que solo harry te habla x q... x q aunque ya no le guste le parezco simpática??? No!!! No te habla solo x q... Habla ya!!! X q .... Ash!!!! Me vas a decir, porque no pienso estar todo el día escuchándote, tengo cosas que hacer como ver a harry, hablar con harry, besarme con... Te tiene lastima Que!!!!?????? Harry, estas loca mamita????!!!!! MIRA TU A MI NO ME GRITAS y lo que digo ES VERDAD!!! Eres una mentirosa, una idiota, no sabes lo que dices, eres una maldita que se muere de celos, eres una.... Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parece harry, bueno nos vamos, hermione, me acompañas??? Tu no te vas, espera hasta que harry venga a aquí. Pero...... Ginny te estaba buscando, cho x q lloras??? (cho empujó a harry) eres un maldito, grosero, animal!!! Y a esta que le pasa?????!!!!!!!???? He.... nada déjala para que me llamabas Yo....te llamaba, x q tus... ¿traman algo? No que podríamos tramar dos indefensas personitas verdad herm??? Claro, sospechas de nosotras???!!!! Pues.... Harry, como puedes pensar mal de nosotras!!!! Comento hermione. Es que están muy raras últimamente... Ron te mando a decir esto verdad??? La verdad es que... ¿sí? Lo sabia, lo sabia lo sabia y lo recontra sabia, pero me las va a pagar como siempre ese ron... Cálmate ginny, no te ha hecho nada Como que nada... mira si te cuento... en ese momento, hermione le hizo una seña como para que se callara, pues harry estaba ahí, escuchándolo todo... Ah! Si me olvidaba, hermione, no teníamos que hacer tarea?? Oh! si se me había olvidado... Pero... Era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya se habían ido y dejaron a harry con la palabra en la boca, y a este no le quedo mas remedio que ir a la sala común para contarles a los demás chicos lo que había podido escuchar, ginny tenia razón, sus hermanos y los otros chicos habían planeado eso: como a su hermanita le gustaba harry,....  
  
hola!!! Saludo harry que averiguaste? que es una pijamada? traman algo? algo malo? dinos que escuchaste!!!??? dijeron en coro los chicos calma, calma, no mucho, le tuve que decir la verdad a ginny, y se ha molestado mucho con ron... me llega! Que piensa lo que quiera!!! Contesto ron bueno allá tu, solo que cuando llegué, cho salió llorando e insultándome... bah... eso es todo??? Si? La próxima vez que vaya alguien mas... Si que tal fred y george Nosotros??? Si ustedes De acuerdo Genial!! Ya en el cuarto de chicas x la noche...  
  
Oigan no están un poco raro los chicos??? Si, que estarán tramando....??? No se pero parece peligrossssssssssso Jajajajajajaja, todas rieron  
  
-----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&------------------------------------ ---- sorry x no escribir tan rápido los capis, pero me fui de viaje y recién llegue el lunes,... ojala les guste y he cambiado de fecha con lo de la pijamada. Va a ser el viernes 14 de febrero, san Valentín!!!! Bueno me despido Atte. ale potter. Dejen reviews please!!!!! 


	2. al dia siguiente

Al día siguiente, todas despertaron con un suspiro.  
  
Katie, Angelina y Alicia se apresuraron x q querían convencer a los profesores de no dejarles tarea antes de ir al gran comedor, lavander y parvati fueron a la biblioteca para buscar libros en donde se especificaran como hacer comida con magia. Todas se reunieron en la sala común para comentar sus logros. Solo faltaba que hermione y ginny hagan su parte, que era la mas... En el comedor:  
  
ron sabes si tenemos algún trabajo para gryffindor esta misma noche??? Pregunto hermione con voz coqueta. No, dumbledore no ha dicho nada. Ah! Ojalá no dejen tarea no ginny??? De nuevo hermione con voz picara. Claro hermione, x q esta noche vamos estar muuuuuuuuuy ocupadas. Si y que van hacer??? Dijeron en coro fred y george, dejando así sin respuesta a las dos chicas He mmm hummm he nosotras nos..... Tenemos que ir. Termino la frase hermione que iba a decir ginny. Vámonos ginny, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Terminado de decir esto, las chicas salieron apresuradas, se escondieron detrás de un muro, fijaron que no hubiera nadie y chocaron sus manos (ap: como diciendo dame 5 jhjh)  
  
Bien hecho. Gracias. Ginny respondió a hermione Tus hermanos creyeron que estábamos asustadas jajaj, que divertido, bueno eso fue la primera parte del plan, falta mas.... Si??? Que piensas hacer Ya veras,... mira esto es lo que vamos hacer kjbgkjgshgnkjngkngoinfkjfsnjnkjkbgrklngrlrnlnglkntsdgebebkenfdpvpif Ok., eres genial!!! Las dos rieron a carcajadas, cuando vieron acercarse (ap: no se ustedes, pero a mi no me cae esa &%$#/(%)="(/=)//&&%%$"$#"de cho-chang) a la estúpida de cho-chang.....  
hola chicas!!! D q se ríen? O, de nada, verdad ginny? O sí, de nada tan solo de algo bien chistoso.... Si??? De que????? Pues,.....hummm de.... de... De que nos acabamos de enterar d q a harry no le gustas y aparte escuchamos rumores de que solo harry te habla x q... x q aunque ya no le guste le parezco simpática??? No!!! No te habla solo x q... Habla ya!!! X q .... Ash!!!! Me vas a decir, porque no pienso estar todo el día escuchándote, tengo cosas que hacer como ver a harry, hablar con harry, besarme con... Te tiene lastima Que!!!!?????? Harry, estas loca mamita????!!!!! MIRA TU A MI NO ME GRITAS y lo que digo ES VERDAD!!! Eres una mentirosa, una idiota, no sabes lo que dices, eres una maldita que se muere de celos, eres una.... Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parece harry, bueno nos vamos, hermione, me acompañas??? Tu no te vas, espera hasta que harry venga a aquí. Pero...... Ginny te estaba buscando, cho x q lloras??? (cho empujó a harry) eres un maldito, grosero, animal!!! Y a esta que le pasa?????!!!!!!!???? He.... nada déjala para que me llamabas Yo....te llamaba, x q tus... ¿traman algo? No que podríamos tramar dos indefensas personitas verdad herm??? Claro, sospechas de nosotras???!!!! Pues.... Harry, como puedes pensar mal de nosotras!!!! Comento hermione. Es que están muy raras últimamente... Ron te mando a decir esto verdad??? La verdad es que... ¿sí? Lo sabia, lo sabia lo sabia y lo recontra sabia, pero me las va a pagar como siempre ese ron... Cálmate ginny, no te ha hecho nada Como que nada... mira si te cuento... en ese momento, hermione le hizo una seña como para que se callara, pues harry estaba ahí, escuchándolo todo... Ah! Si me olvidaba, hermione, no teníamos que hacer tarea?? Oh! si se me había olvidado... Pero... Era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya se habían ido y dejaron a harry con la palabra en la boca, y a este no le quedo mas remedio que ir a la sala común para contarles a los demás chicos lo que había podido escuchar, ginny tenia razón, sus hermanos y los otros chicos habían planeado eso: como a su hermanita le gustaba harry,....  
  
hola!!! Saludo harry que averiguaste? que es una pijamada? traman algo? algo malo? dinos que escuchaste!!!??? dijeron en coro los chicos calma, calma, no mucho, le tuve que decir la verdad a ginny, y se ha molestado mucho con ron... me llega! Que piensa lo que quiera!!! Contesto ron bueno allá tu, solo que cuando llegué, cho salió llorando e insultándome... bah... eso es todo??? Si? La próxima vez que vaya alguien mas... Si que tal fred y george Nosotros??? Si ustedes De acuerdo Genial!! Ya en el cuarto de chicas x la noche...  
  
Oigan no están un poco raro los chicos??? Si, que estarán tramando....??? No se pero parece peligrossssssssssso Jajajajajajaja, todas rieron  
  
-----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&------------------------------------ ---- sorry x no escribir tan rápido los capis, pero me fui de viaje y recién llegue el lunes,... ojala les guste y he cambiado de fecha con lo de la pijamada. Va a ser el viernes 14 de febrero, san Valentín!!!! Bueno me despido Atte. ale potter. Dejen reviews please!!!!! 


	3. cambio de planes

Pero, que hoy no iba ha ser la pijamada??? Pregunto alicia un poco angustiada. Hummm... la verdad es que... bueno lo q pasa lo he dejado para el viernes 14, San Valentín, me disculpan x no avisarles antes??? Si, pero... Es q ya teníamos todo listo... Si, yo lo se, perdón, pero a cambio de sus caras largas es probable que... Que?!?! Dijeron las chicas saliendo de su desgano Que he averiguado q el sábado, habrá un baile para parejas x San Valentín; y bueno si dejamos la pijamada para el viernes y seguimos despertando sospechas a los chicos y a la vez levantando celos... Eres fabulosa Espectacular Eres una genio Si que te pasas Piensas en todo Entonces, lo dejamos para el 14??? Claro!!!! Perfecto ahora vamos a dormir, x q mañana nos espera muchas mas cosas....  
  
En el cuarto de chicos...  
  
Bien entonces, eso haremos Si manos a la obra!!! Perfecto no se olviden del plan: lee, fred y george atacaran a alicia, angelina y katie. Ok. Seamus, dean y harry: directo a lavander, parvati y ginny Entendido Y tu?!?!?! Yo, he... quien queda??? No te hagas el tonto!!! hermione pues!!! Oh! Si! Hermione yo me encargare de hermione Genial! perfecto, entonces todos ya saben sus posiciones??? Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta bien, no era necesario que griten!!! Alguien tiene alguna pregunta??? Si! Levanto la mano seamus Si seamus??? X q hacemos esto???? Ay!!!! X q simplemente queremos saber que es una pijamada y x otras razones personales de cada uno de nosotros. Bueno... Entonces, manos a la obra, las chicas se van a quedar 0.oU  
  
En la mañana...  
  
Vamos apúrate! Le grito hermione a ginny Ay, que hora es? es muy temprano. Pregunto ginny observando el reloj mágico Vamos! No seas floja y levántate! X q tan temprano? Dijo ginny sobándose los ojos y tratando de levantarse. Tenemos cosas q hacer Como que?! Como fastidiar a tu hermano Hablas en serio! Claro Entonces espérate, en 5 minutos estoy lista. Ok. Te espero abajo y apúrate, recuerda que no debemos hacer ruido.  
  
-------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&----------------------------------- holas!!! Sorry x hacerlos esperar tanto, pero me voy a vivir a españa del todo y x eso tengo que vender todas mis cosas snif, snif... ;___; Y dentro de esas cosas... estaba mi compu!!!! Y bueno es x tal razon que me demoro en continuar mi fic, sepan comprenderme y ya les traigo el 4 capi pronto, se despide cordialmente, ale potter. 


End file.
